Twilight
Twilight Sentry (nee Sparkle) is one of the six main heroines in My Little Pony: Friendship is Witchcraft. She is the younger sister of Shining Armor (Andrew Francis), the youngest daughter of Mr. Sparkle and Mrs. Sparkle, the sister-in-law of Princess Cadence (Brittany McKillip), the paternal aunt of Princess Flurry Heart, the mother of Flashlight and also the wife of Flash Sentry (Vincent Tong). He is voiced by Tara Strong. Character history Twilight Sentry was born as Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot to Mr. Sparkle and Mrs. Sparkle. After moving from Canterlot to Ponyville, her older brother Shining Armor marries her former foal sitter Princess Cadence, who later became her sister-in-law. Her niece Princess Flurry Heart later became her son's cousin Flashlight after she marries her sister-in-law's royal guard and best friend Flash Sentry, who later became her husband. After marrying Flash Sentry, she decided to lived in Ponyville permanently and have a daughter named Flashlight who bears an uncanny resemblance to both Flash Sentry and Twilight. Personality Earlier in the series, Twilight was generally nice to the other ponies but, as always, was demanding and stern with Spike. Later, she becomes extremely power-hungry and conniving. She has few social skills and is stubborn and self-absorbed, possibly due to a lack of social interaction during her youth. She studies magic for the express purpose of controlling the world to conform to her desires. When the ponies face Fluttershy's father, a dragon, she immediately assumes leadership, believing it will lead to Princess Celestia making her a princess herself. In the past, she has framed Princess Molestia with trying to destroy the throne in order to try to get ahead of her. She thinks highly of herself, including an expressed belief that she is sexy, refuses to accept advice from other ponies, often acts conceited, and is very self-absorbed. Because of her lack of close friends, Twilight takes advantage of any opportunity to hang out with the other ponies. She uses bolt cutters to cut the phone line when Applejack and Rarity seek refuge from a storm at her house, making it so they cannot call for help. Twilight is also obsessed with fan fiction and writes tomes of it about her friends, notably Applejack and Rarity, who are known by the pseudonyms "Applesack" and "Charity" in the stories. Starting Episode 6, the other ponies seem to tolerate her personality, since the rest of the main cast greet her. Princess hood Twilight convices Princess Molestia to make her a real princess in exchange for Twilight's advice on making her sexier. Luna fulfills this request, officially making Twilight the new Princess of the Night. Still, she is not immediately given a seat on the throne next to Celestia, but states in a letter that she is well on her way towards it. During the events of the short "Star Waving Mad" Twilight uses her new gained powers to raise the moon with a picture of her face on it, before carelessly destroying the town by having the moon crush into it multiple times. Even before she was a real princess, Twilight often referred to herself as "Princess Sparkle." Character relationships *Younger sister of Shining Armor. *Youngest daughter of Mr. Sparkle and Mrs. Sparkle. *Paternal aunt of Princess Flurry Heart. *Sister-in-law of Princess Cadence. *Mother of Flashlight. *Wife of Flash Sentry. Quotes To Applejack and Rarity "Run towards the warm, welcoming glow of my friendship!" "Let's wait to laugh in Spike's face!" "Once I prove that I'm a bad girl to Celestia she'll turn me into a princess for sure!" "But I'm sexy."-Lunar Slander ''To Rarity, refering to Cadence ''"Maybe we should call her Princess STUPID." ''To Cadence: " ''I will destroy you and steal your fiancé. Booty, booty, booty, booty rockin' everywhere." ''Thinking to herself: "''Isn't it amazing, now I have princess wings!" ''Singing the last part of Princess of the Night: ''"Turn your social life around, ditch those boots and homely crown--I can help with one small fee: give your princesshood to me!" Trivia *Twilight's Gaia Online username is Celestia2 in Lunar Slander, disguising her Gaia as Princess Luna/Molestia confusing Princess Celestia. *While Twilight's niece Princess Flurry Heart was born as an alicorn, her daughter Flashlight was born as a Pegasus due to her marriage to Flash Sentry. *Twilight has called herself a Princess publicly since the third episode. Almost a year after, Twilight officially became a real Princess in the original show. *Even though Twilight is a Princess, she was not an alicorn at first like most princesses, although she is now. Category:Characters Category:Ponies with high status Category:Cult of Smooze Category:Princesses Category:Main Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Females Category:Alicorns